Queen of Zerg
by Drago170
Summary: So I have died, though I wasn't expecting reincarnation. Since this is my new life now, as the champion of zerg in the starcraft game I shall conquer all who stand in my way! Rated M: For mostly gore.


Author's Note: I got another idea for a story so I thought I'll make two to not only test myself, but to get ideas out of my head. I would probably do a third in the near future since I got a lot of ideas. If your wondering the release date for the stories, don't always expect them because I am doing this for fun and I'll write when I feel like it, so sorry if a chapter of a certain story doesn't come out. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

"The winner is Ryu Moon!" Said the Announcer as the crowd cheer as streamers fell from the sky and party poppers burst. I am a pro Starcraft2 player and played for about five years. I generally enjoy the game, I just won the tournament as my favorite race, Zerg. In the game people normally refer to me as the Queen of Zerg at how well I play the game. Though I lost before, when it came to Zerg, I was unbeatable. Sure you can beat me if I play any other faction, but Zerg is my go-to if I am serious. The reason why I love Zerg is because in real life I love insects in real life and they look like cool bugs. Terrifying bug monsters, but bugs nonetheless, in fact I actually have a bug collection. I only have three habitats with pet bugs while the rest would be more like bug models and insect displays. I do have a dog and a snake as well, they're very adorable, I named my dog Snicker and my snake Angry since he likes to hiss a lot. He doesn't bite or anything, he just likes to hiss a lot so I named him Angry. Lizards are my second favorite and dogs being third and cats being fourth. I have a pretty good life, I have rich supportive parents, a college degree from one of the best Universities, and I even traveled the world. The only thing I don't have is friends, but I am not sad about it, all I need are my my name is Japanese I was born in America, my father was the one who moved from Japan to live in America and he chose the name for me. I have a good life and a great future ahead of me.

I held the trophy in hand with a big smile on my face. Everyone clapped at my victory as I raise the trophy above my head. There's actually three different type of trophies to be won actually though it doesn't make a difference which one I get. In the tournament you would choose one faction you would play throughout the entire, and depending on which faction you chose, would give you a trophy depending on which faction you chose. For me, it was a Zerg trophy, it had all the Zerg units that make a swirl up until you reach the top where Sarah Kerrigan is perched with her wings spread out, arms to her waist crackling with lightning and with gold eyes, while most of the trophy was a black color. I really wanted the Zerg trophy so I went all out in this tournament to get it. Though I didn't get any money since its more of a fund raiser for starving children, I enjoyed it. I am currently standing in the center of the stage with my two other opponents. Both males, one has a Terran Cup, he came in at 2nd place. The other was a Protos, the one that came in 3rd. I'll admit they were good players and fought valiantly, but in the end it was just too much.

After the celebration of my winnings, I started to walk to my car when I heard a scream. I turn and for a split second my eyes widen as a fast objects comes hurling towards me. At this moment time stops all of a sudden, the thing that was coming towards me I recognize as a bullet, I also see the man who shot the bullet with the woman who was in the side screaming. 'What's going on?' I thought, as I move my eyes left to right trying to figure out what's going on. I try to move my body but nothing happens. 'Either this is one of those moments where time stops before death, or time really did stop for some other reason.' I thought as I stare at the man who shot the bullet. I never met the man, though he looked crazed and mad. I see the 2nd place guy try to talk the man but was too late before he shot. 'I wish I could of said good bye before I die.' I thought to myself as a tear goes down my face and close my eyes to accept my fate. 'I lived a good life.' I thought to myself before suddenly time starts again and everything fades to black.

? Perspective

"Woah! Look at the meteor shower!" A young girl exclaimed as she pointed to the many shooting stars in the lovely stary night.

"Wow! So pretty!" A boy exclaimed as he looked up into the night sky. Both girl and boy looked to be poorly treated with bruises and cuts. Their clothes are ragged and they looked somewhat starved.

"Hey sis, would we ever escape and traverse the other worlds like those rich people do?" The boy asked as he turned to his sister. They've been slaves for about their entire lives, they rarely get to go outside and it's their third time seeing the night sky again.

"I don't know, but I wanna be one of those cool super heroes and go on many adventures when I'm free!" She exclaimed as she pumps her fist into the air with a smile. The boy laughs at his sister's antics before turning to the night sky.

"When I'm free I will release all the slaves and ban slavery." He said as he watches the many stars fall out of the sky. They were born into slavery, at the age of six their parents passed away and were left with no one but each other to look out for one another. The world they're in has advance space technology but their government system was mostly barbaric. The nobles and rich folk have most power and would often abuse their power, slaves where often mistreated and those who don't have any form of talent would often become slaves, and their medieval torture and executions were very cruel. The world their currently on is called Hert, a desert planet that house many slaves to work in dangerous mines.

The planet itself barely has any safe heavens from the cruelty of the slavers, even then they would eventually find you since the planet isn't that large and they're basically almost everywhere. The two kids manage to sneak past the guards to look at the night sky which currently has a meteor shower. As the watch one of the meteors starts shining much more brightly then any other meteors.

"Look brother that one is so pretty!" The sister said as she watches the shiniest one move across the sky and grow bigger. The star grows bigger and bigger until both siblings realize that the meteor is about to hit them.

"Watch out!" The brother exclaimed as he tackled her sister and narrowly avoiding the meteor. The brother looked down at her sister as she leans up and scratches the back of her head.

"You alright?" The brother asks as he rubs her head.

"Yeah, what was that?" She asked as she turns to look at the meteor that fell out of the sky. The brother also looks at the space rock as it breaks apart revealing what looks like a small, green, fleshy object inside.

Ryu's perspective

I open my eyes to embrace the after life to soon realize that I not in the after life but in some sort of void. I try to move but realize that I am constricted, I move desperately to try to break free but to no avail. 'Where the heck am I? I know that I literally died, I saw the bullet heading straight for my head.' I thought to myself as I struggle to break free of my prison but to no avail. 'Is this what the afterlife is like? If so then what sin did I do to deserve this?' I thought to myself as I stop struggling since it was pointless. 'Great, I spend my entire afterlife like this without knowing what I did to deserve it' I thought to myself. Then suddenly everything starts to shake as if something was tossing around my prison like some sort of rag doll. 'What's going on?!' I start to panic as everything starts to shake uncontrollably before my prison suddenly stops as I hear a loud boom as if it crashed somewhere. Panicking I start to struggle to break free again with as much strength I could muster I was about to give up until I see a light. 'Is that the way out!?' Now bestowed with more vigor, I wiggle through the small crack as I finally escape my prison. I gasp for air as I was finally free from my prison breathing in the fresh air. I try to use my arms to only realize they aren't there. I try to stand up to see why my arms aren't working to only end up falling out of my prison on my back. 'What's going on?' I thought as I look down to see my body, I freak out even more which sounded more like me screeching the entire time. 'What the?! Why am I a worm?!' I squirm on the floor as I am not use to this new body. I then see a shadow cast over me, causing me to stop and look up. Towering over me is a giant girl, I pause to look at her as she gently reaches down and picks me up. She holds me like I was some sort of puppy and shows me to this other boy that was behind her.

"Look brother! There was a worm inside the meteor!" She exclaimed as looked to her brother with a smile. I completely stop squirming as I am dumbstruck of what's going on. I look at the boy as he looks at me and sweat drops.

"Nera, put that down, we don't know where that thing came from." He said as he tried to grab the worm out of the girl's hands but missed as she raised me up even higher to prevent that.

"No were keeping it!" She exclaimed as she continues to avoid the boy's grasps. I have no clue how to react to this but I don't like them grabbing me like sort of toy. I start to wiggle out of the girl's grasps but sadly my worm like body is too weak to wiggle out of her arms. The boy finally manages to grab me and takes me out of the girl's arms.

"Nera, we don't know what it even is and you want to have it as a pet?! We don't even have the necessary resources to take care of it!" The boy said as he looked at his sister who is now pouting.

"Pleeeeaaaase? I promise I would take good care of it!" She said as she looks at her brother with puppy eyes. The brother hesitates and tries to remain strong under her sister's gaze. 'You know, at this point I give up trying to figure out what's going on and just accept it' I thought to myself as I watch the two's antics.

"Fine! But your taking care of it!" He exclaimed as he handed me back to the girl as she hastily grabs me and twirls around with stars in her eyes before hugging me and turning to her brother.

"Thanks brother Gerna!" She exclaimed with a smile. The boy shakes his head before smiling.

"Let's heads back before we get caught sneaking out, we don't want another beating from the guards." He said patting his sister in the head. I don't know how to react to this so I just stay there not moving. 'So, I am reincarnated as a worm, that came out of a meteor, that do happen to land near two kids, that are now adopting me as a pet... this cannot got any weirder.' I thought to myself as the two kids proceed to walk in the direction of what looks like a huge camp with large fences. Now that I got a better look at the two, they seem to have tattered rags as well as some sort of mark on both of their shoulders. The girl seemed to the age of four while the boy looked to be seven. They don't seem well fed and have bruises and cuts. I wonder what place this is, and why the two kids who supposedly adopted me are in such poor condition. The kids sneak inside the facility under a hole in the fence, the sneaked past a few guards that are patrolling. They eventually went to what looks like a mine and headed inside. The proceed down the tunnel until they went into an open room with a few people in similar clothing as the boy and girl sleeping against the wall. The two sneaked past them into another tunnel, this went on for about a few minutes with us encountering a few sleeping people here and there. Eventually they start to crawl into a child size hole in the wall which lead to what looks like a room. There's not really much in here except a rag, a broken mirror, and stacks of bowls in the corner. There's another hole that leads somewhere but I don't know where. The put me down on the rag as I turn around to face them as the look back at me.

"What are we even going to name it?" Gerna asked turning to his sister.

"Let's name her princess!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

"What if it's a boy? Plus that's not a really good name." He said crossing his arms.

"Got any better names then?" She said with her arms crossed with an angry pout as she looks at her brother. The boy thinks for a bit before saying.

"Bob, what about Bob?" The boy said as he scratches his cheek. 'Both names are bad.' I thought as I see the sister slap the back of his head.

"That's an even worser name!" She exclaimed as the boy rubs the back of his head where his sister slapped.

"Well it's a better name then princess." He said as crosses his arms again.

"Nah Ah! Princess is better then Bob!" She exclaimed she points in her brother's face. Then they began arguing which name is better then the other. 'Children...' I thought to myself as I watch their antics. 'I honestly agree with Nera, Bob is not only a bad name, it's also the fact I am a girl. But they're both bad either way.' I thought to myself as I watched the argue. I turn my head to look to the mirror that's currently on the ground. I crawl over to the mirror to take a good look at myself. My eyes widen at what I see in the mirror. I am not an ordinary worm, I am a larva, more specifically a Zerg larva. 'Not only did I reincarnate to become a pet to two children at a place, which looks like some sort of slave camp, I reincarnated as Zerg larva.' I just continue to stare at my own reflection awestruck at what's going on. 'At-least I am not a completely useless worm, I am something much better, I am the coolest and most dangerous creature to have ever existed. I am a freakin Zerg! How cool is that?!' I can't help but get excited to have my own swarm at my own command. I can't help but stare at my own reflection, thinking about how I'll grow my swarm and completely dominate this world, heck even the entire universe. My thoughts were cut short when the girl picked me up.

"You wanna be names princess don't you?" She asks in a baby tone as Gerna face palms. I shake my head which causes the girl to frown.

"Ha! I told you it wants to be named Bob!" The boy exclaimed at which I shake my head repeatedly to tell them no.

"Not Bob either?" The girl said and sighs. The boy scratched the back of his head as he figures out what to name me.

"How about we name it tomorrow after work?" The boy suggested which the girl just nodded at. I was carried over to the rag again as they both slept next to each other with the rag covering only a small portion of both their bodies. This is just so sad, having nothing but ragged clothes and only have a rag to keep warmth. I don't think they even have parents from the way they're on their own. The girl kept me in her arms as she slept the entire time. I always heard about other people hardships, I would pity them and empathize with them, but not to the point where we become friends or anything like that. I was sympathetic since I know that hardships are common for most people, though I still did help people from time to time, but to see it in front of me is just heart aching. They're kids for crying out loud, they shouldn't have to suffer for something they probably did or did not do. Children shouldn't have to suffer like this. I promise to make this new world or was it called a dimension? Either way I promise to make it a better place. I lay me head down to fall asleep. 'Tomorrow I'll make sure you have better lives as well as free you from this prison like I did my eggshell. I close my eyes, awaiting the another day. Though I think it's some sort of dream either way, I shall make it a better place.

The next day Nera was the first to wake up from her slumber, her movement caused me to wake up as well as I raise my head up to look at her. 'Huh, so it wasn't a dream' I thought to myself as I see the girl stretch and yawn, rubbing her eyes she turns to me.

"Good morning." She said to me which I replied with a nod. She then turns to her brother who is still fast asleep. She starts to shake him to wake up which he promptly ignores.

"Gerna wake up." She said while shaking him which he growls before rolling over to the other side. She sighs before turning to me to see if I have any ideas. 'Noted, the brother is not a morning person.' I crawl to the boys face which I can see drool coming out of his mouth. I know a method to wake someone up, in fact it was used on my dad since he was a heavy sleeper. To do this all you have to do is pinch their nose and it will surely wakes them up. I would do it myself but I don't have hands, I could use my mouth to do it but that would hurt him. I turn to the girl and gesture to boys nose. She looks at me confused before I repeated do charades, which looked weird for a larva to pinch his nose.

"Do a dance?" I shake my head before continuing.

"Ummm... Jump on him?" She asks again which I shake my head again. This goes on for a bit until finally she gets it.

"You want me to pinch his nose?" She asks which I nod rapidly. She nods and smiles before pinching her brothers nose. The wakes up as there's a lack of oxygen and sits up immediately a bit panicked before looking at her sister with a glare. The girl innocently laughs as I just lower my head as to not draw attention. The boy rubs his temples before stretching.

"Morning Gerna!" She exclaimed as she jumps around. Me and the brother sweat drop at her antics as jumps around in the room. 'This girl seems pretty hyper, is she always like this?' I thought to myself as I see her jump around everywhere.

"We should start working so we have something to eat today." The brother said as he got up to stretch some more.

"Oh your right! I'll stay to watch her while you do the work!" She exclaimed as she picked me up and presents me to her brother.

"Again, we don't know it's gender, and we both need to work in order to get enough food for the three of us." He said looking at me.

"So were going to have to bring it with us while we work, or at least we train it enough." He said petting me on the head. I don't normally like being treated like a pet but since their children I'll tolerate it. I then realize something about their little plan. 'Wait wouldn't there be other slaves? How are they going to hide me?' I thought as I look between the two.

"You hear that! You get to watch us work!" She exclaimed as she lifts me up to head level. 'No! Other people are going to see monster room and things won't be pretty!' I thought as I look at her innocent smile.

"If we're bringing her to work we need to work at our private deposit, we don't want people trying to eat them like they did the last person who showed up with a pet." He said with a shrug. 'Oh thank goodness that ther... Wait what was that last part?!' I thought as they began to carry me to the other hole in the wall. We enter a tunnel and they walk down it. I was too busy thinking of people trying to eat me because they're desperate for food. We eventually enter a large room with a large amount of minerals with two picks next to one of the deposits. 'Wait if there's this many why are they starving?' I thought as I look between the two to get my answer.

"I'll bring the our work this time since last time you brought too many causing them to make us to bring more." He said as stares at his sister. 'Wait bring more minerals after bringing extra? What do they... Wait are they adjusting the price of their food to force people to work harder?' I thought as the sister that is holding me awkwardly laughs and scratches the back of her head. They both walk over to where the picks are and sets me down where she can see me before crouching down to grab her pickaxe.

"Stay here while me and my brother do work." She said petting me on the head smiling. Then both her and her brother began to mine the minerals. I would watch if it weren't the fact that I need biomass in order to become a drone, and minerals are the best way to do that. I try to bite off one of the minerals but sadly I have trouble doing so since a larva is not meant to gather resources unlike the drone. After time and effort I eventually got a nice chunk of minerals.

"What are you doing?" The boy ask who was watching the entire time. The girl stops to look at me with the mineral in my mouth. They both look at me curiously to see what I'll do with the mineral. Then by answering their prayers, I swallow it right infront of them. They are both shocked at what I did, the boy looks at me with curiosity while the girl has sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh my Gosh! It eats rocks!" She exclaimed as she picks me up again and spins around causing me to fill dizzy.

"Well, looks like I don't need to get an extra bowl." He said with the smile. The girl stops spinning to give me a tight hug before smiling at her brother.

"Let's feed it before we get our food since it will be killing two beetles with one stone." Gerna reasoned which her sister nodded rapidly. 'Isn't it killing two birds with one stone? Then again they probably haven't been out much.' I thought as the proceed to mine the rock, I try to help out a little being biting off the mineral but I can only do so much since larva aren't meant for this. Eventually they gathered a large amount of minerals and put them in a pile. The brother looked at his sister, who head sparkles in her eyes, sweat dropped seeing that they gathered more then a little larva like myself could eat.

"Nera, I don't think it can eat that much..." He said but I completely shot that reason down as I start to eat about half of the minerals that were in the pile which dumbstruck the boy. 'I can feel it, I have enough to become a drone!' I thought excitedly, I want to evolve infront of them as to not scare them when suddenly my larva form disappears and is replace by a drone. I crawl a little away before a pod surrounds me causing me to feel drowsy, though I am still conscious the entire time and can hear the Gerna and Nera.

"What the?!" Gerna exclaimed as he sees me become a pod.

"So cool!" Nera exclaimed as she starts to run towards and puts head against the pod to hear the inside of it.

"Wait sis! We don't know what it's doing!" Gerna said as he pulls her away from my pod, or what looks like it, all I really see are shadows.

"But big bro! It's not doing anything dangerous!" She exclaimed as she turns to point at her brother.

"You don't know that!" He said crossing his arms, as he looked at her.

"Yes I do! They're the coolest worm after all!" She exclaimed waving her arms in the air. While they were arguing, I suddenly felt that I am no longer so tired and then I broke out of my pod. The two look at my new form as I stand there looking at them. I am way bigger now, so I can probably give them piggy back rides if they need them. They both pause and look at me, eventually the girl squeals and jumps on me. I easily was able to resist her tackle as she gives me a hug. I sweat drop at this girl's innocence. Gerna doesn't know what to do since this is his first time seeing this. He eventually came to his senses.

"Nera, please get off it, it probably doesn't like you strangling it." He said which the girl immediately let go and started to repeatedly say sorry. 'To be honest she can't strangle me even if she tried, but thanks anyways.' I thought as I look at the girl who continues to say sorry.

"Anyways since they ate most of the minerals we are going to have to mine more." Gerna said as the girl turns towards him with a smile and nodding at his reasoning. Before they could make a move, I went over to the minerals and start mining for them and collected five times more then the both of them combined. Their eyes widen at what I did before the girl cheers while the boy just smiles.

"Well never mind, he actually mined for us." Gerna said with a smile.

"Girl!" Nera exclaimed, crossing her arms and pouting. Gerna sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"Anyways this is more then enough to give us food, I take some of the minerals to get us our meal. You watch them alright?" He said as he starts to gather some of the minerals.

"Okie Doki!" She said as she sits next to me. The boy gathers as many minerals he could fit in his shirt before leaving out the hole. I look at Nera before turning to eat more minerals.

"Still hungry?" She asks which I turn and just nodded. She decideds to sit and watch me eat the minerals since there's plenty she's not worried about me eating it all. The room itself can house about one hatchery, one spawning pool, three overlords and a few drones and zerglings, otherwise I need to dig out more room in order to expand. I start eating enough to spawn two drones and an overlord. I then go to the center of the room to start to turn into a hatchery.

"Are you going to grow more?" She asks, I turn to her and nod my head.

"Okay!" She says with a smile. I then form a cacoon and start the process to turn into a hatchery. After a while, the hatchery is done is bursts out with goo flying everywhere. I gain a 3D view like in the game instead of just a first person view. 'Now this is more like it!' I thought as my new hatchery starts to produce larva and spread creep inside the room. Nera runs over to pick one of the larva up.

"So cool! I knew you were a girl!" She exclaimed. 'Your too innocent for your own good' I thought and sigh at her own antics. I meant lay give the order to have one larva to turn into an overlord and two to turn into drones, they all obey and turn into pods. As they're doing their metamorphosis, Nera is rolling around in the creep since it's somewhat similar to mud, though it doesn't really stick to her body unless she grabs it. Eventually my overlord is the first to hatch and flies up to the ceiling, Nera looks up at the overlord with an excited expression.

"So cool!" She exclaimed and points at my overlord. I order the overlord to go to ground level so Nera can play with it. The two then hatch once the overlord went to ground level to play with Nera, I order my drones to start gathering minerals so I can get three more before saving up to get a queen. The queen is the most important at the moment since it can increase my creep and larva production as well as heal any injured Zerg. Sadly she must be a broodmother in order to speak, which I don't have the resources to make, shame too. After a bit, I manage to spawn about three more drones before use those resources on the production of a queen. I then start to save up for a spawning pool and another drone to replace the fifth. Nera at the moment is currently hanging out with the overlord that apparently carried her up the ceiling. I was fine with it as long as she wasn't endangered or anything. Once I got enough resources I ordered another one of my drones to turn into a spawning pool, I then replace that drone with a brand new one as well as make another overlord. Nera finally went down and walk over to watch the new birth of a spawning pool. After a bit the spawning pool is finally done I can start making a queen since it requires a spawning pool to have a queen. After a little bit my new queen pops out as well as a new overlord. I ordered my queen to spray the hatchery with enzymes which causes the girl to look at my new queen in curiousity since queens look more human like.

"Hello!" She said as she runs over to the queen with sparkling eyes. The queen turns and waves at Nera, I'll have the queen play with the her since it doesn't hurt, plus it will watch her so she doesn't accidentally fall into the spawning pool, but I do order it to spray enzymes whenever it can so I have a large production of larva. I then order to two large to hatch into zerglings and one larva into another drone. 'I wonder where Gerna is' I thought, as if someone answered me, Gerna walks into the room with bowls of pour-age in hand, he's currently looking down as to not spill it.

"Hey Nera I got our..." He looks up and pauses in shock at what he's seeing. He then shows a horrified and disgusted expression.

"What the heck has happened?! Why is there more of them?!" He looks over to the drones before looking at my hatchery.

"What is that?!" He said before he heard a groan from the ceiling. He looks up to see the overlords and then exclaimes.

"What the heck are those things?!" He exclaimed almost dropping the food and pointing at the two overlords that are on the ceiling. He then looks at the queen.

"What the heck is that thing?!" He exclaimed. While he was trying to figure out what just happened my four new Zerglings hatch, they screech before running towards the other side the room since I set the hatchery to have units gather at that certain spot. He then turns to the new Zerglings. I like Zergling since they're not only cheap, I can get two in one pod so I can have about like eight Zerglings after spending only one hundred minerals. Zerg ingame goes quantity over quality causing me to mass produce units at a rapid pace. They're also the best at gathering resources unlike Terrans or Protos since they need the resources since they rely on numbers instead of just raw power.

"What heck are those?!" He exclaimed at this point he doesn't even know what to do at this point, he was gone only for a little while to only stumble upon a nest of scary looking, giant bug monsters.

"Gerna! Look at what Mrs. Wormy did!" She exclaimed as she waved at him.

"Wait that thing made all of this?!" He exclaimed as he starts to sweat bullets. She nods with a large smile on her face. Gerna lets it sink in before face palming.

"I've been gone for only three hours and this happens." He said as he rubs his temples at this. To be honest you should of expected this since I literally changed right before your eyes, Zerg grow at a very fast paste which causes the Zerg to cover an entire planet in only a few days tops, this causes the Zerg to become the most dangerous creatures to ever existed. Especially since they can travel from planet to planet.

"Mrs. Wormy is the coolest!" She exclaimed as she pumps her fist into the air. Gerna sighs at his sister's antics before realizing something.

"Where is she anyways?" Gerna asks. She points to the hatchery. He looked at it before looking back at Nera. He then points to the hatchery while looking at his sister.

"That's her?" He asked which his sister nodded.

"Since when did she become that?!" He asked looking at his sister for answers.

"She just ate a lot and turned into that." She said and shrugged. Gerna doesn't know what to do at this point since now there's a nest of monster bugs next door.

"Okay! So since we have more we have to come up with more names." He said as he stares at my new zerglings. I would face palm if I could since Zerg die in battle and giving names is irrelevant, plus there would be WAY too many to name since Zerg mass produce fast.

"I'm already on it!" She exclaims, she points to the queen.

"Your name is princess one!" She then turns to one of the zerglings.

"Your princess two!" She points to zergling next to the other.

"Your princess three!" She was points to the other zergling but before she can continue her brother stops her.

"You can't name all of them princess!" He exclaims

"Why not?" She turns and pouts at her brother.

"Because it will be way too confusing!" He said.

"No it won't! I name all with a number as well!" She said.

"Doesn't make it any better!" He retaliates. They continue to argue like any other children would do, I would stop them from arguing but I lack vocal cords to do that and I have a swarm to manage, so I just work on my brood. I order some of drones to start expanding the room to fit more hatcheries and overlords. I also start to make more drones and Zerglings. My next priority is to find gas so I can start making roaches, hydralisks, banelings, and so on and so forth. Zerglings can only get me so far before I need other units to counter other types of enemies. I'll have about half of the drones dig tunnels to search for some gas, while I have a few start making more room for other structures and units. I'll make more drones to replace the ones that are digging, or just mass produce them since you can never have too many drones. Since there will be at some point of time where I would need to prepare by base for defense against other enemies at some point, I'll assign a few of my drones to become spine crawlers and spore crawlers.

Even though spore crawlers can only attack air units, I put them next to spine crawlers because they have ability to detect cloaked or burrowed enemies, so they're useful if your opponent is mostly going from cloaked or burrow base strategy to try to avoid your other Zerg or defenses. Unlike all other buildings both spine and spore crawlers can uproot and move to a different location for better strategy positions. I would sometimes put my spore and spine crawlers as well as Lurkers at choke points and when one of them is on low hp, I would uproot them and let them heal while a replacement takes its place. Of course it's not really good strategy defense wise since it would require a good amount of drones and resources for lurkers, the enemy would just by pass the choke point with flying units or use long range units, but it was fun to use and watch noobs get mad since they don't know how to get past it.

I order to build spine and spore crawlers near the exit of the room since it's the only way a person can stumble inside the room. I would get Metabolic Boost once I get gas for my Zerglings as soon as possible since in game Zerglings were not reliable at all unless you get it. Metabolic boost basically increases the Zerglings speed by sixty percent but that's a large boost comparing how fast Zerglings are already. They are really good when you need to send reinforcements as soon as possible since they're cheap, fast, and gets two out of one larva. They also great for spying and annoying your opponent. I would love to start upgrading my Zerg other as well but I lack Vespen gas so I'll have to wait for the upgrades. Then again I could just make the evolution chamber now to get an evolution master, but that might cost gas which I don't have. I'll hold off for now since I will use the resources for more Zerglings, Crawlers, Drones, hatcheries, and more queens. I order one of my queens to start placing creep tumors while the drones dig out the room while my hatchery makes a brand new queen.

I am planing on making multiple queens since they don't require Vespen gas to make, though it would be slow to produce them. Queens are very useful, in game they were the best early game defense. They're slower then snails if they're not on creep though which makes sense. Of course their healing other zergs are good and all, and creep tumors are also good because it spreads creep which allows me to see enemies on the creep, so I don't have to send my units out to see my enemy. It also allows me to place buildings, but the queens most powerful ability it has is the ability to spray enzymes on hatcheries, lairs, and hives to make produce more larva. Though in the game you could only have a max of nineteen larva per hatchery, lair, or hive. If there's more then the max, the larva start to die. Since this is real life there's no such thing as a cap, though I'll probably have to fix the changeling since it has a sort life span, they're after all the zerg's spies. It made sense in the game since they don't want you to constantly spy on your opponent and always get the advantage, but since it's real life it makes no sense. Maybe once I make an evolution master I might ask him to teach me how to make my own custom Zerg so I can delve into modifying special type of Zerg. I turn to look at both Gerna and Nera, who I completely forgot at this point, have already finished their food while I was hard at work.

"Hey Nera, I wonder what they're doing." He said looking at the one of the queens who's currently walking to place down a creep tumor. She shrugs before placing the empty bowl at her side. They watch the queen intently before it stops and plants a creep tumor down before planting another next to it. Thing about creep tumors, if there's multiple near each other, they produce creep faster. The boy almost hurls while the girl looks at it with awe. 'You know I thought the boy would be interested while the girl would of been disgusted but no.' I thought as I watch the boy almost hurl and the girl look at the queen in interest.

"I shouldn't have asked." He mumbled to himself as held back his own vomit. Nera walks over to the creep tumor and pokes at it making squish sounds. 'They're weird.' I thought as I watch the two. Gerna seems a bit more adjusted to them if only slightly, Nera is well, Nera.

"I wanna ride the giant balloon things!" She exclaimed suddenly, looking at one of the overlords that's currently floating. I sigh and order my overlord to play with her. She begins to climb onto the Overlord's back, though it's a bit hard considering how large it is. Gerna's widen as he sees his sister trying to climb the giant monster.

"Nera don't climb that thing!" Gerna exclaimed as he tried to climb after his sister but sadly he sucks at climbing. Her only response to her sibling is her laughing as she climbs to the top of the overlord. I suddenly get a message from one of my drones that they found some gas. I look through the drones eyes and my now drone eyes widen. I see about thirty to fifty gas disposits. I can't help but to be very happy at my fortune. But I notice something. There's a tunnel leading further down and around the disposits are some bones of some sort of animal with two legs and six arms, next to them seems to be some primitive tools. From what information the Zerg gave me the gas itself is toxic but since their Zerg they easily can withstand it. 'Seems like I'll have trouble if I make all of the gas geysers with extractors, but I don't have a choice because my Zerg are getting reports that the gas is slowly but surely heading towards to the hatcheries where Nera and Gerna are so I have to cover all of them if I don't want the two from getting poisoned.' I thought. Since it will take time for the toxic gas to pass, I will have time to prepare for onslaught of enemies incase they do attack.

I order my drones to make as many extractors as possible and about four hatcheries since there's a lot of room. I order one of my queens to head to the new hatcheries as they need to produce as much larvae as possible. I order a good number of my zerglings to head down as well since I have plenty to spare. I order my spine crawlers and spore crawlers to head there as well since there's already a choke point I can just place a good amount of spine and spore crawlers next to it, same with lurkers once I start mass producing them. I don't put all of them into the gas room and did keep a few near the main hatchery. I wait until both hatcheries and extracted are ready and start mass producing drones to harvest the gas. After I produce about seventy of them I order my hatchery to become a lair since I need that to start making other buildings. While I waited for my hatchery to become a lair, then I hear Gerna ask.

"Where are they going?" He said as he watches my spine crawlers, spore crawlers, zerglings, drones, and a few queens head down to the newly formed tunnel.

"Don't know let's follow!" She exclaimed as she skipped along to follow the Zerg. Gerna also follows which I immediately take control over a queen and shake my hands rapidly indicating not to go there since the poison gas is present. Nera looks more confused then anything, but Gerna seems to understand.

"I don't think it wants us to go down there." Gerna said looking at the queen(Me). Nera then pumps her fists into the air.

"But I wanna see what they're doing!" She exclaimed. Me and Gerna sweat dropped at Nera's antics.

"Nera I think we should listen to it, it's probably more dangerous to go down there." He reasoned as he looks down the tunnel which is just swarming with Zerg now.

"Mmm... Okay..." She said with a pout. I sigh in relief before I get a message saying the lair is done. I leave the two on their for now with my queen. I immediately order for a hydralisk den, infestation pit, spire, and nymbus network. The three first will give me more units diverse units and help unlock new buildings, the last one called a nymbus network will help my greatly to transport my Zerg. The nymbus creates a nymbus worm which tunnels through the ground and pop out a set cords where it's a revealed location or if a friendly Zerg unit so happens to be in that spot. They're useful in and out of combat. Afterwards I order my lair to start researching burrow, Pneumatized carapace, and and Ventral Sacs. Burrow will obviously give my Zerg the ability to burrow, Pneumatized carapace will increase the speed of both overlords and overseers, and Ventral Sacs will give overlords the ability to transport units. Though the nymbus worm is faster transport, sometimes the enemy might have a way to sense the vibration of my nymbus worm and counter attack. It wasn't a thing ingame but it doesn't mean they don't have it in real life, plus unlike the nymbus worm, they can actually carry the Zerg into space, though they don't have light speed like the leviathans. After a while my new buildings finish and I immediately start getting a Lurker den since I need a hydralisk den to be built before doing a lurker den, I also order my hatcheries to start producing Hydralisks, Swarm Hosts, Infesters, and Mutalisks. I would order my immediately order my spire to evolve into a Greater Spire so I can start getting Brooders, but I need a hive.

I don't spawn any corruptors since it's unlikely that I would have to fight air units in a cave. Unless their bats monsters then sure. I'll make them later to preserve resources since I am using a lot already. I wait a bit but I finally get my first Hydralisks, Infesters, Swarm Hosts, and Mutalisks. Since my evolution chamber is ready I'll order for a evolution master as well since it is the only one currently available that can actual bloody speak. I then order my lair to turn into a hive to get Ultralisks and start destroying everyone. Ultralisks are not only the biggest unit, but are also the most powerful lest Zerg in the army. There are stronger ones like Megalisks and so on, but those are only in Starcraft one and they're not available as a usable unit.

"Umm what are those?" Gerna asks, looking at my lovely new Zerg. I order most of them to start preparing for defense, some had to walk there since the hatcheries up here are also producing them. I did order a few of them to stay near the main base just incase.

"Don't know, but they look cool!" Nera says as she while holding one of my hydralisks mouths open to look inside. Gerna turns to look at his sister and his eyes widen before running towards his sister and pulling her away.

"Nera! Don't open that things mouth! What are you thinking?!" He exclaimed while holding his sister by the waist. She struggles to get free as he brother holds her.

"Let go!" She exclaimes trying to wiggle out of his arms but failing. She eventually gave up and start pouting. 'Does this girl have no sense of danger?' I thought as I watch the two's antics. My lurker den was done so I order for a batch of lurkers to defend the choke point. I do leave some lurkers near my main base just incase, plus it distracts the two while I work. I morph a good chunk of my zerglings into banelings and have them burrow in strategic spots around my main base, the tunnel, and the spot where the gas is being produced. I also forgot that banelings are currently extremely slow so I immediately order an upgrade for the banelings. Banelings only have one upgrade can have since they're suicide units which is the ability to roll, this greatly increases their speed so it's easier for them to explode in my enemy's faces.

"Ooo! What's that!" She exclaimed about to tackle one of my banelings. I immediately order it to burrow so it doesn't explode on her since banelings are VERY fragile. 'Do you not have some sense of danger?!' I exclaimed in my head. I really need vocal cords now because this girl is gonna get herself killed.

"Aww! I wanna pet the big green thingy!" She said pouting. I swear drop at her comment. 'As if I want you to pet such a very dangerous explosive!' I thought as she stares at the ground where there baneling digged.

"I don't think it wants to be touched." Gerna reasoned as he stares at the burrow baneling. 'Thank goodness your here.' I thought as I can't help but sigh in relief. I order any banelings near Nera to instantly burrow as soon as possible as to not explode on her. After a while I get a sizable army to defend myself. Since the poisonous gas is still in the air, I might as well scout out who my opponent. I send out about four zerglings into the unknown tunnel that leads further down and scout ahead. I then receive a message that evolution master is done so I go over to take a look at him, as a zergling since I don't have a body yet nor do I have astral projection. When I go see my new evolution master, I soon realize it wasn't the classic arbathur evolution master, but one with a completely different look. It was some sort of spider with a snake like body and twice the many arms with each leg having five fingers. It has about ten eyes and a spider looking head? I am not really sure because it looks like he has two heads.

'Greetings Queen. I am Evolution Master. I serve.' Said mentally in a famine voice. 'So I got a female evolution master? Okay that's new' I thought as I look at my new evolution master. I was fully expecting a slug monster but instead I got a spider thingy that's apparently a girl.

'Your name is now Bruda, I want you to make me a body. And no experimenting on Gerna or Nera' I order her mentally. She thinks for a seconds before nodding.

'As you wish. What upgrades does Queen need?' Bruda asks. I tell her what I want for my body and what upgrades I need. After I am done Bruda nodded and bowed.

'By queens order. I shall do it.' She says before entering the evolution chamber. 'You know, what should I be the queen of? Kerrigan was the queen of blades so that title is currently taken. Hmm, queen of death? No too cheesy, Queen of Gore? No, not that good either.' I thought before shrugging. 'I'll think of a name later.' I thought before I then go to check on Gerna and Nera to make sure they're alright to only see them leave to their room. They seem to have gotten tired by now and went off to bed. I sigh before I start managing my brood since I don't get tired, since my hive has been done for a while now I order my drone to turn into an ultralisk den and order my spire to turn into a greater spire. I then order for a few Vipers to be created since I have a hive now. Vipers are pretty good, they don't have any offensive abilities but they do have abilities that help turn the tide of battle. I would sometimes use them to abuse cocky players who thought they were not useful in battle or would be over confident in their strategy.

I then get a message saying they encounter whatever is inside the lower tunnel. I look through one of my zergling's eyes to look at who I am facing. I would go third person, but I like to have some form of body. In front of me is one, it is furry with two legs and six arms like the bones in the gas room. It looks like it has somewhat long claws made for digging but not burrowing like my zerg can, it has an armadillo's face, deer ears, and goat horns and eyes. The thing has ragged clothes, and as the looks of it was beaten up and starved. It has a shaved spot on its shoulder that looks like the creature but has a ring around it with claws holding it. The creature itself is collapse on the floor with its head raise looking at me and the other three zerglings. I walk up to it and look at the strange creature, it doesn't seem to move but the look of fear in its eyes is enough to tell me what it's thinking. They're bigger then the average human so they're bigger then my zerglings. I then start to hear echoes coming down from the tunnel,this causes it to turn in the direction of the sounds, sensing danger, I order my zerglings to burrow to hide whoever is coming. After a while they finally revealed themselves after a while. They're the same creature as the one on the ground but with armor and much more stronger upper body. They seem pretty confident as one of them walk towards the injured one. They spoke but I didn't understand their language before kicking it in the gut knocking them out. Then all four of them laughed before the one that kicked was about to grab the one on the ground before my Zergling jumps out and mauls him. That zergling was me, I did it out of instinct since I dislike this type of cruelty. 'Odd, I didn't feel anything when I killed them' I thought as I lift my head to look at the other three. I lift my head which still had blood in my mouth. They both looked at me shocked at me. I screech and charged them and order my other zerglings to spring into action. 'Good bye' I thought as I charge the nearest one.


End file.
